parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 18: Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's eighteenth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Tired Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Hard at Work Percy Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *(Owl hooting twice) *(Ghost whistle blows. A ghost train appears) *Percy: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Thomas: Percy what are you talking about? (while pulling seven freight cars and a caboose) *Percy: (while pulling four freight cars and a caboose) The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. *Thomas and Toby: (with Thomas pulling his seven freight cars and caboose and Toby pulling Henrietta) Where? *Narrator: Asked Thomas and Toby. *Percy: (while pulling his four freight cars and caboose) He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. *Thomas: Pooh! *Narrator: Said Thomas. (while coupled to seven freight cars and a caboose) *Thomas: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. (puffs away, taking his seven freight cars and caboose) *Percy: Thomas didn't believe in ghosts. *Narrator: Said Percy next morning. His driver laughed. *Percy's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. *Narrator: (a tired Percy is not pleased) Percy was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. (Percy comes back from the harbour, taking his four freight cars and caboose) Percy knew where he was, even in the dark. *Percy: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. *Narrator: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shone green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Sam the Farmer had just gone for help. *(Percy's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as a tired Percy hits the cart) *Narrator: Percy broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. Percy's driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *Narrator: Said the Signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Percy, or people will think he's a ghost. *Narrator: Percy chuckled. *Percy: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scared Thomas. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. *Narrator: Toby promised to help. *(Toby, pulling Henrietta, leaves Percy, and heads back to the sheds) *Narrator: Thomas was being oiled up for his evening train. *Toby: Percy's had an accident! (arrives, hauling Henrietta) *Narrator: Cried Toby. *Thomas: Poor engine. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Botheration! That means I'll be late! *Toby: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Thomas: Out with it, Toby, I can't wait all evening. *Toby: I've just seen something. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Toby: It looked like Percy's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. *Thomas: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Toby. I'll take care of you. *(We can hear Percy's whistle and a loud brake sound) *Percy: (ghostly voice) Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! (a surprised Thomas hears Percy's ghostly voice) Let me in, let me in! *Narrator: Wailed Percy. *Toby: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! *Percy: (ghostly voice) I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! *(The doors open and reveal Percy all along) *Thomas: (surprised) Oh dear! *Narrator: Explained Thomas. *Thomas: (surprised) It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Annie and Clarabel. (a surprised Thomas flees) *Narrator: It was morning when Thomas returned. (a tired Thomas returns, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and stops at Tidmouth sheds, just to meet up with Toby and Henrietta) *Toby: Where have you been? *Narrator: Asked Toby. *Thomas: (tired) Ah well. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: (tired) I knew you be sad about Percy, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... *(Percy's whistle is heard again, along with a ghostly one) *Thomas: (surprised) Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. (Thomas flees, taking Annie and Clarabel with him) *Narrator: Percy was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. (Percy arrives, hauling his four freight cars and a caboose) *Percy: Well, well, well! What do you know about that? *Toby: Anyone would think... *Narrator: Chuckled Toby. *Toby: ...that our Thomas was just seen a ghost! Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up Soon!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon